Never Woke Up
by LaNellyxD
Summary: A story about Anna, a woman who tried to commit suicide on the day of the outbreak only to come back alive and see the world changed into a living hell. Or is she really alive at all? Suck at summaries sorry. Rated M for suicide, drug abuse, and sexual situations, depends on how far I wanna go at this
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Dawn.. A new day, another sunrise, everything is the same...But without hope..I look out the window, the city noises fill the polluted air, the sirens, the helicopters, the endless traffic, and a tank? Seems like today is not exactly the same as I thought it was, I could flip the tele for the breaking news, or the radio, fill my head in on what's going on...But do I care? Today's the day...I never really planned it, or marked it on a calendar, it's nothing special for me...I just decided...

I head towards my kitchen, feet heavy with each step I take. I pour myself one last drink of..vodka? Or is it whiskey? I don't even know anymore so long as it's strong. I stare at my scar on my right wrist, long and vertical...damn the people that found me, saving my life so I can come back in deeper debt than I am now? Why not just leave me be? I made sure No one with come in this time, locked 3 of my locks at my front door and pushed the living room sofa in the way, my only piece of furniture. As ghetto as my place is no one should be busting the door down, don't wanna be bothered...not today, for the only thing I want now is sleep...will I dream? Last time was just flashing lights and blurry sounds, who knows what this time will be...Nothing I hope, just a dreamless sleep...well, maybe I can see him in my dreams, that would be nice, but that's a wish for the faithful and none to take in the other hell..maybe in another hell it would be different, but nothing matters now...

I lay on my mattress on the floor of my living room, taking one more gulp of liquor and place the glass on the floor next to the bottle of sleeping pills, their's not much left but hopefully it will do the trick..I take it all down, feeling each pill go down my throat, it's hard to push down without water, I gag and choke but I force it down then let out a sigh. I lay back down facing the ceiling, staring at the black shadow I drew with charcoal sticks, it's wide white eyes staring back at me, reminding me that one day I'll fall asleep and will never wake up...today is that day..

**Chapter 1**

_It was dark and cold, all the color in the world faded into black, all but one white door in front of me. It was covered in scratches by human nails, I walked towards it and grabbed the door handle, slowly turning it making it squeak in protest. There was a dark forests in the other side along with a lake so dark and as still as eerie waters can be..._

_I go through the door and hear it close behind me, as I look back it was gone, and it's place was taken up by a dark shadow. The shadow slowly starts to take fourm the longer I stare at it, shaping it into a person, only this was not exactly a person, it's body twisted and deformed. It has no eyes, only the black hollowness of its sockets yet I felt it's cold stare at me. A chill ran up my spine as the shadow extended it's twisted arm towards me..I turned around and started to run into the lake. It's black waters soaking me and sinking me down faster than any normal water. I look back to see the shadow after me, swimming into the lake i saw it come until the water swallowed me up completely. _

_My body was heavy, my chest starts to hurt, but I'm not drowning. I sink deeper and deeper down with no control whatsoever until I come back to the surface and into the city my body dries instantly each step I take out of the water and witness a horrific scene...Atlanta. ..it's falling apart, jets dropping bombs, machine guns sounds from the distance and the screams being drowned out. ..I look up at the black sky and see planes on fire and failing from the sky. .I hear a faint moan and turned around only to have everything go black. ._

I became aware that I am awake now, somewhat actually. My body feels sore and heavy, my head pounding and my stomach feels sick and twisted. I open my eyes and they meet the eyes of my shadow painting in the ceiling, my stomach starts to turn I quickly roll over and start to vomit everything out, soaking up my dirty sheets. I pullback my long black hair as I wipe my lips.

"Fucking great..." I said to myself as I try to breathe. "I can never seem to do things right. " I had to snort at my own joke, as pathetic as it maybe even though it left a bitter taste in my mouth. I try to steady myself up leaning on the walls as I make my way to the kitchen, in desperate need to wash my mouth and drink water I sigh as I turn on the tap but nothing comes out.

I head towards the fridge and get out the gallon of warm water out and drink from the container.

"The damn lights are out again" I thought as I walk towards my window. Something I wish I was clear away from. I screamed and dropped the gallon of water, spilling everything out as my lips Trimble in fear as I tear down the blinds..Atlanta in ruins. Not a car or person in sight...it happened, it must have?! That's the only thing I can think of, I am dead and I'm in hell


	2. Chapter 2

**gonna change a few things up here when it comes to PoV **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_She shades her eyes as she looks up at the sky, squinting them due to the brightness of the sun. 12 years old and out in the woods with a gun in her hands. _

_"I'm tired of walking around daddy, when can we go home? " she complained as she pulled some strands of blonde hair out of her face. The man in front of her stopped his pace and let out a chuckle, while standing there looking tall and straight, even with his back facing her, he gave off the appearance of a proud man. She started the back of his head with an annoyed look on her face. "Well?"_

_He turned to face her while holding his gun, aiming it away from his daughter's direction. She couldn't see his face due to the blinding sun behind him. "Patience is key here Anna." He started "that's the rule of the hunt, how do you expect to survive if you just give up?" _

_Anna snorted at that, her green eyes rolling at her father. "I am not gonna be living in woods for the rest of my life daddy, the city has shopping malls and a grocery store, so I can just buy my own clothes and food. "_

_He let out a light laugh and shook his head in disapproval as he started walking again. "The city huh? So you wanna live in a hell hole like that and become one of those yuppie girls? " her father forced the last words out and spit out some saliva as if it gave him a bad taste after saying it. "Nope, not my daughter, you need to learn how to survive sugar. Cause one day, when you're older, it will save your life in a sticky situation. "_

_Anna let out an annoyed sigh and continued walking, making fun of her father by mouthing him off behind his back as he continued talking. "Cities are nothing but trouble darling, trust me. They are nothing but death traps and will change who you are."_

_Anna couldn't help but roll her eyes once more on that. "Sure dad...sure"_

She was alone in her apartment, staring off to the broken down city out her window. The sound of her shaky breath fills up the room, water still pouring out of the gallon that got dropped to the floor, wetting her bare feet.

"We - what's going on here" she said to herself. Anna stepped closer to the window, hands resting against the warm glass. Her eyes scanning the streets, the abandoned cars, there was no one, it was empty... Anna looked over to her front door, couch and locks still in tack. Her mind was still in shock to process what her body was doing she was pushing the couch out of the way and started to undo the locks until her slim fingers reached the last one. She froze for a moment, staring at the last chain lock, the only thing keeping her safe from whatever happened out there. Anna slowly slid off the lock, the chain lightly scraping the door. She grabbed the door handle and turned it slowly, making it louder than usual to her ear.

The hallway Of Her Apartment Complex Looked Almost The Same As It Always Looked, disgusting and in bad shape, With its paint peeling and half ass covered holes in the walls. Only difference is the emergency yellow lights flickering and the blood decorated floor. Anna cautiously continued to head towards the blood and noticed a large bloody kitchen knife lying on the floor next to the puddle of blood. She picked it up with shaky hands and observed the blood with her green eyes and hands. It was cold and getting darker red but yet wet, meaning this happened a short while ago. She looked around for something to clean the knife with, she couldn't use her black short shorts and her black spaghetti strapped blouse was too small to stretch out and use.

Anna then heard screams out of her building and quickly ran down the hallway and out the front doors. She was now in the streets and gasped in fear by the sight of a group of men breaking and entering the pawn shop next door, she quickly hid behind a parked car to keep them from noticing her, the men were breaking down windows and taking out tvs, jewelry, while the others just destroyed everything in their sight, one man with short gray hair came out with a shot gun, he looked like some sort of a biker boss with those boots and leather vest. He looked at the younger man and stopped loading the gun, staring at him in disbelief and started yelling at the younger one with the tv.

"You Fucking idiot, we don't need no god damn tv, get shot that's useful !" He yelled out.

"Fuck you Joe, I take what I want! " the man yelled back then spit at this Joe man's direction. Anna was about to slip away back into the building until she heard a gun cock and Joe pulling the trigger. The bullets went flying in the tv and coming out of the man's back, making blood squirted out, Anna covered her mouth in horror as the man went down.

"Boss man! They are coming! !" Another man yelled out, not caring about the dead he just jumped over. She hear the tire screech of a car and saw a vehicle make a sharp turn to the street, Joe cocked his gun again ran in the middle of the street and aimed it to the speeding car, making it stop instantly.

"Get out of the car!" Joe yelled while his guys pulled out 3 Hispanic guys from the vehicle. While another car made a sharp turn than stopped 2 more Hispanics came out with guns.

"¡Oye pinche vato! Leave them alone fuckers!" The fat bald one yelled out while he opened fire, shooting one of the biker guys down by the leg. "Run to the car essay!" He yelled at his friends as they run to the other vehicle.

As the war continued a third car came from the other street with loud gunshots that sounded like an AK47. "WOOOOOOOO! DIE YOU UNDEAD FUCKS! A man yelled out from behind the truck. Both gangs ran to each their own cars while one of the Hispanics got shot and fell to the ground.

"JOE BOSS WE GOTTA GO! THEY ARE COMING! !"

As each car took their own way out Anna saw a large group of people chasing after the truck,

"DON'T LEAVE ME JOE! DON'T LEAVE MEEEE!" The man yelled while crawling on the ground away from the group, but it was too late, in front of her very eyes she saw the man being pulled apart by these people, his screams being drowned out by the moans and growls as they eat him.

Anna ran back inside the building, closing both doors, knocking down the news paper rack and random plant in front of it than made a run for it until she bumped into a woman in the hallway. "Don't go outside! !" Anna said to the woman while looking back, she finally took a look at the woman's face when she heard her growl. Her neck has been ripped out and her skin was cold to the touch, Anna screamed as the woman tried to bite her in the neck, out of reflects Anna stabbed her in the neck and pushed her to the wall but she kept coming, trying to comp at her, Anna started to stab her repeatedly while screaming until the knife went through the head, finally killing the woman.

Anna left the knife in the skull as she continued to run to her apartment, once she arrived she slammed the door shut, and fell to the ground, shaking and crying.

"I'm in hell, I'm in hell. This is real, this is actually real!" She kept saying to herself crying while the world outside continued to go to shit.


End file.
